


A warm and wet hallelujah

by sever77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup is 7th year, Hiccup's Second Hidden Wand, Jack is 5th year, M/M, Nudity, Prefects' Bathroom, Small age gap, although that's a nice prompt, i'm gonna write that down, that is NOT shoved up his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was a prompt on a hogwarts prompts list, I’m really happy with how it turned out<br/>there's a food fight in the great hall, so two prefects break it up and head to the prefects' bathroom to clean themselves<br/>"When he came around the corner he could see straight down into the stalls – there were no doors. It was a nice butt, he remembered to cover his bits before the reaction happened. He saw the prosthesis was repelling water that trickled near it, then his eyes darted to the hair, brown and in that particular mess… it was Hiccup. He glanced down to the butt again, then slowly up his freckled back."<br/>"Hiccup reached for his prosthesis and opened a hatch at the heel, he drew a 4 inch birch wand and handed it to Jack. He closed his hand on Jack's around it and held it out in front of them, Jack thought about how this was like a specific muggle dance he'd seen at weddings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm and wet hallelujah

When Jack was made a prefect, he didn't expect he'd have to deal with a food fight, much less in the great hall. It looked like a fun bonding exercise for everyone except the cleaning crew. Some of the muggleborns were even throwing food with their hands! He was happy to watch them get messy in all good fun, until his fellow Hufflepuff across the table cast the knockback jinx on his slice of strawberry cake. The cake altered course from splattering across his robes and curved into the bottom of his head.

Jack was a victim of enough pranks to recognise a non-verbal spell when he saw one, and looked around for the culprit. He caught a Gryffindor standing up and snickering and thought _rictusempra,_ a tickling charm should teach him. A dungbomb went off, Jack had had enough.

“ _Sonoros!_ **All students** **will raise their hands in surrender,** ” Jack could still have a little fun, “ **no more cake will be spilt this day.** ”

A Ravenclaw first-year who didn't understand the importance of order conjured a biscuit on Jack's head – quite advanced magic. The dungbomb had spread it's stench, half of Slytherin house had to cover their noses.

“ **Prefects, take your houses back to their dormitories, anyone who** _ **steps out of line**_ **will be sent to the lake** **to wash off** **.** ”

It was the Gryffindor he sent a tickling charm at. Oh no, that meant he was a prefect.

“Jackson Overland-Frost, would you care to explain why you felt like hexing the _head boy_.” Hiccup “Horrendous” Haddock the Third said. Jack only knew him by his reputation.

“It was a charm, not a hex.” Jack muttered.

“How the hell am I supposed to know the difference between a tickling charm and a tickling hex! You know what? That might be on the Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. and I wouldn't even know.” Hiccup said.

A short conversation with a house elf later, they were pleased to have more work to do, Hiccup suggested they clean up. Jack made his way to the prefect's bathroom, Hiccup took a left before they came to the grand staircase.

The only person in there was the head girl, soaking next to the mermaid portrait. Jack knocked on the open door to check if he was even allowed in. No-one called out that he was a pervert, so he decided to head in and strip. When he was naked next to the other two piles of clothes, he went to look for the shower stalls. He could hear there was one on already. When he came around the corner he could see straight down into the stalls – there were no doors. It was a nice butt, he remembered to cover his bits before _the reaction_ happened. He saw the prosthesis was repelling water that trickled near it, then his eyes darted to the hair, brown and in that particular mess… it was Hiccup. He glanced down to the butt again, then slowly up his freckled back. He realised he wanted to do things, _interact_ , with that neck. The mermaid portrait giggled, Jack had been giving her a view of his butt the whole time he was stuck there. He felt like a fool with how long he spent looking at, _inspecting_ , Hiccup's body.

He forced his legs to move and against his better reasoning they took him to the stall next to Hiccup's. _There weren't any flaws with Hiccup's body_. He cursed his brain for fixating on Hiccup and his body. _Not that he'd ever find anything bad with Hiccup's body_. Hiccup heard Jack slap himself.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just… dropped the soap or something.” Jack said, realising he had actually dropped the soap, and it had slid under the dividing wall to Hiccup's side. It came back, Hiccup must've used his foot.

“We're mature adults here. Well, almost adults.”

He heard the shower beside his stop running and they wet footsteps of Hiccup walking back to the bath. He turned and lingered on the view. Jack watched Hiccup sit on the side to remove his prosthesis and ease himself into the shallow end. He let out a sigh from the warmth sinking into his bones.

He half-turned to face Jack, “Are you coming?”

Jack turned the shower taps off, and walked as well as he could with his dick flopping around. Hiccup smiled and sunk down to his neck to revel in the hot water. Jack slipped in next to him and realised his predicament – if he moved away, he would be rejecting Hiccup, if he stayed, he would be uncomfortably close, or at least, it would be uncomfortable for Hiccup.

“Stay.”

Jack sunk down to his shoulders so he could still talk. He looked for a topic of conversation, so he wouldn't waste his precious time with Hiccup. _Precious, that's what Gollum said_.

“How much would you bet I can't hex Miss Mermaid over there to just the Hufflepuff colours.” Jack whispered, getting even closer to Hiccup's face.

“I bet you left your wand in your pants, just like me.”

Jack stared at him blankly. He had.

“It's alright, I'll let you borrow my second one, but you can't tell anyone about it.” Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup reached for his prosthesis and opened a hatch at the heel, he drew a 4 inch birch wand and handed it to Jack. He closed his hand on Jack's around it and held it out in front of them, Jack thought about how this was like a specific muggle dance he'd seen at weddings. He whispered the words just as Hiccup cast a non-verbal spell with it. Miss Mermaid turned red and gold and yellow and black. The head girl retrieved her wand from her hair and righted the colours. Hiccup took his wand back out of Jack's hand and stowed it away in its place.

“Mischief managed.” Jack said.

They settled into a comfortable quiet, Miss Mermaid stopped shrieking at them, and went back to a children's song she'd picked up from the last generation of prefect bathers. Hiccup turned to look into Jack's eyes, calculating. He decided it was worth it.

“Jackson, would you like a kiss?”

He took a while to decide on an answer, and longer still to find his voice.

“If you would give it to me.”

Hiccup shifted, stood up straight. Jack wrapped an arm around his back. Hiccup brought him closer. Jack tilted his head. Hiccup closed his eyes.

It was… pleasant. The bath felt good, Hiccup's back felt solid, and _oh my god I just touched his penis with my leg_.

Hiccup pulled back from the kiss gently and slowly opened his eyes. The look of horror on Jack's face was hilarious to him.

“What,” laughter and a wheeze, “am I that bad of a kisser?”

“I touched your penis!” Jack said, in a strained whisper.

“Is it your first penis?” Hiccup asked.

“Other than mine? Yes.”

“Sorry, but this is hilarious, wait until Astrid hears about this.”

Hiccup saw Jack's face shift to distressed.

“Don't worry, no-one has to know but us… and Madam Pomfrey.” Hiccup said, bursting into more laughter.

“We can't tell her!”

“No, the whole school'd know.” Hiccup slowly stopped laughing. “Okay, I won't tell. I gotta get back to Gryffindor tower, keep the sixth years in line.”

Hiccup got out and attached his prosthesis again. Jack followed him, realising he could _see Hiccup's dick_.

“Where'd our clothes go? They had my wand in them!!”

“House elves. Cleaning.” Hiccup explained.

As if they could hear the conversation, two house elves appeared with a crack.

“Freshly ironed for you, sirs, and your wands polished.”

“Thank you, you're so kind.” Hiccup said.

The two house elves smiled at them and disappeared with a crack.

Hiccup started putting his clothes on, and Jack followed suit. They walked together until their paths separated. Jack shuffled around, hoping for another kiss. He got one – on his cheek. He insisted on straightening Hiccup's robes, muttering about how a head boy should dress proper and “this is me paying you back”. Jack walked through the common room, up to his bed before he let the smile take over his face. He looked forward to the next prefect meeting.


End file.
